This disclosure generally relates to generating a video on demand, and more specifically to generating a high quality video on demand from a previous live stream in multiple phases within an online system.
Live media streams are increasingly popular today given that they serve as a convenient method for stream hosts to provide interesting content to their viewers in real-time. Online systems for processing and distributing the live stream to various viewers need to rapidly process the live stream to provide the live stream in real time to the viewers. After a live stream finishes, an online system often converts the live stream content to a video on demand (VOD) such that individuals can watch or re-watch portions of the previous live broadcast stream content in later time and on demand. As one option, the online system can generate a video on demand using the content that was previously processed and distributed as the live VOD. However, content that was previously processed by the online system may be of lower quality under the constraints of real time distribution. Thus, viewers that watch a video on demand derived from previously processed content may experience a poor viewing experience due to the low quality of the processed content.